Home
by khakiXthistle
Summary: A story about being in and out of love...and back in again, finding love in the most unexpected place and time. A songfic about traveling half across the world and coming back...home... just to find what you're looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Song: Home by Daughtry

Pairing: SatoxRisa

Disclaimer:

Alter-ego: I own! I own!

Me: In my dreams…

Alter-ego: Well, technically I am a part of your dreams and your imaginations so—

Me: Just shut the fuck up so we can get the story over with…

Alter-ego: Meanie!

Me: Imaginary friend…

Alter-ego: I can't belie—

Me: FYi, you can't believe cause you don't have a sense of mind

Alter-ego: …

Me: So, for the long writing, yes, it is anyone dream to own DN angel especially owning Satoshi, I mean, who wouldn't be in love with him?, his handsome face, his adoring smile, his intelligence, his—

Alter-ego: Ahem…

Me: Churi! So aside from the usual "I don't own DN angel"

Both: Me no own DN angel! as if that's any different

Well…schools about to start so I just want to post this fiction that I spent most of my summer time on, hope you guys could support it too!

A/n: Ok, first of all I'm not new to writing fictions, I really read and write a lot, I had past accounts but I wasn't kinda into them a lot but since that its summer here and I don't have a lot to do I just thought of something up to keep me busy, I mean besides drooling around…eh, you guys didn't need to know that. Well, a lot of writers know me, well, I think they do…I hope…I pray… cause I review pretty much in stories that I love, some are behind the secret ruins, works of SaFire Lupe, I was also very lucky to be able to read ruptured soul, lust from a vampire all-time favorites and from this author, the falling for blue eyes. So, to writers I had reviewed, some of my reviewer names are khiakixthistle, elika and my most famous one is aline…yup that's me but not my biological name, my friend just calls me that.. so before you all get bored and this becomes a birthday card…here it is.

* * *

_Home_

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to a place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feels a different kind of pain_

* * *

RisaPOV 

As the battle between Dark and Krad ended, I knew it was a new beginning, as the leaves wither and die, I learned that there is a new beginning, life will bloom again, I understood that as the caterpillar thought that its life was over it become a beautiful butterfly and soars high, I know, only one word describes it, beautiful. Such mystery, its beauty, its uniqueness. The mystery and the beauty that no other painter can copy or make anything beautiful that of what it is.

But, his eyes and who he is, isn't it such mystery? As he stared back at me, I could feel my heart beating fast as if it would explode out of my chest there and then; his eyes always seem to take my breath away. I believed, no, I knew that there were always new beginnings for everything. I believed that the flowers can bloom once again and that butterflies will soar high once more.

I believed that I can fall in love over and over again.

And I did, as I looked upon his eyes. I knew and believed that this was a start of a beautiful love story.

NormalPOV

"Nerd!"

"Superficial!"

"Know-it-all brainiac!"

Uh…excuse me…but what happened to the love story?

Risa seemed to hit the spot as she saw Satoshi's bows twitch in irritation. "At least I pass exams" he murmured. As he picked up his things, preparing to leave, Risa was just about to give Satoshi another round of irritation when Riku pulled her n the corner in a rush. "Riku! Ouch!" as Riku continue to pull her away from Satoshi.

"Lunch!"

Oh ya, she forgot, Riku is seemingly always in a rush for lunch cause of Daisuke. Risa rolled her eyes as Riku immediately got their lunch from her locker and rushed under the big Sakura tree.

"Amazing Risa, in just a day you have been able to irritate Hiwatari-kun, actually—" her voice began to trail off as her head started to sink into deeper thoughts.

"Hey! It's a new record!"

Yup, it was, the last record was after school. She continued to tease him about a fangirl that was just behind them, making sure that the fangirl is hearing every single detail of the rumor slash conversation she's starting about him liking the girl and eventually he broke and popped.

"Well, that's how you do it" she said as she began to take in a big gulp of coke.

"Risa,"

"Hn?"

"Do you really like Hiwatari-kun that much?"

"Pft!" she spitted out the coke, she began to cough uncontrollably. She as blushing, hard, the heat fell on her face and she looked like a tomato, a really, really red tomato. Riku totally caught her off guard.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone here, cautious signs were everywhere" a voice spoke out.

"_Oh no"_ Risa thought, _"Please, please, don't let it be—" _But as if on cue, as Risa raised her head up.

"Hiwatari-kun…"

There he was, standing tall, proud and should I mention handsome? But there was something wrong with the picture. Oh ya, the part where he was soaking wet with the coke from Risa's mouth a/n: talk about saliva…ewww

"Hiwatari-kun!" Risa sternly and immediately stood up that she didn't notice the food tray in front of Hiwatari-kun.

And the next second, the food was flying right at Satoshi's face.

"Oh my"

"Um…"

"Hiwatari-kun!" Risa abruptly began to remove the salad at his blue hair and tried to remove the salad dressing and Cesar slipped all over this uniform.

"Hiwatari-kun! I'm so sorry, let me help" Risa said, trying hard not to laugh, she had to admit it was funny, seeing Satoshi Hiwatari, the Satoshi Hiwatari wet from cola, his uniform swimming in salad dressings and Cesar and of course his hair, should I say, accessorized with salad? She reached out her hand to remove the salad from his hair.

Satoshi's eyes snapped open, giving Risa his coldest glare of anger; he gave Risa a cold aura that send chills up her spine. He glared at her as his hand slapped her hand away.

"Do you think this is funny? You still think that…you're funny?!" he shouted at her.

Risa was scared, really scared. She didn't mean to get him mad at her. She just wanted him to notice her.

Yes, that was the truth, she liked Hiwatari-kun, a lot but he's always up there and she was so far from him. She thought that the only way that could get him to notice her is that is he was to lower himself a bit, but she noticed that his kind of self specie isn't made to leave its place.

Satoshi pushed Risa to the tree, caging her. He was so close to her but she was too afraid to notice.

"Who do you think you are?!" he shouted at her. People was beginning to crowd around them.

"Do you really think you're that special?! Huh?! Answer me!" he was mad, no, he was furious at her. Who was she to embarrass him like that? Who was she to call him mean things like that? She's nothing…she's nothing!

He gripped her locks and pulled her close to him, Risa was easily carried away. Her world had completely gone blank; as if her world stopped its time, her time, from the moment he got mad at her.

_"No"_ she couldn't take it anymore

_"No, why are you mad at me?" _she'll break down.

_"No, why are you screaming at me?" _she'll cry

_"No, why won't you just notice me?"_ she cried

Satoshi could feel her tears even when he couldn't see her eyes, as his hands softly, touched her cheeks, her soft cheeks, he could feel them slowly dripping from her pretty face, running down her cheeks, to her chin, down to her temples.

He had enough.

He pulled her closer, close enough that his soft lips could touch her small ears. He will whisper it to her, enough for her to hear and no one else, for her and only her.

"You" he began.

"You are…nothing to me" he whispered

* * *

a/n: Ouch, don't you guys think that Satoshi as a little mean to Risa? Do you guys think that I made Risa a little a little bit over the edge when it comes to Satoshi? Well, she really likes him, we can't blame her…I mean who wouldn't!? Satoshi's the best! Perfect handsome face, beautiful eyes, smart…ahem…Churi, got a little carried away. So, tell me what you think at the review page…pretty please? )

Sneak Peek:

Well, the next chapter is all about SatoxRisa…wow, isn't that unexpected, you know since that this is a SatoxRisa story aren't there supposed to be SatoxRisa moments…duh?...but I mean really moments… the continuation of their fight and its solution…Will Satoshi know the reason why Risa is acting that way? Find out in chapter two! Coming soon…ha-ha a/n: actually chapter two is done already…ha-ha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no likey saying owny DN angel…

A/n: well, the magic of the keyboard is now here again to share its miracles…well, its easy update cause I've already finished chapter two the same day I finished chapter one…yay! Well, even though this is already scripted, thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, I 3 you guys awwwww…

_Home_

_Well, I'm going home_

_Back to a place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_Well I'm going home_

NormalPOV

"You are…nothing to me" he whispered

Risa's eyes snapped open as she looked directly into his eyes; her heart sank as she saw his midnight orbs looking back.

Her tears continued to flow down her eyes, she could take it anymore, and she would've broken down if only he wasn't holding her up. He was her support. Support, support? Is he only as a support?

"Nothing" he repeated to her

Her tears recklessly poured own at her pretty face, she couldn't stop…did she really want it to? Is she ready to become strong?

_"Stop crying, stupid! Stop crying!" _she was mentally kicking herself for crying in front of Satoshi, the Satoshi Hiwatari, the person whom she loved and the same person that made her cry.

He had enough, enough of this, enough of her…

He let her go, and walked away. The people surround them seemed to disperse as he walked away a/n: most of them are Satoshi's fan girls .

Riku walked over to Risa. She was concerned about her sister, she knew how much Risa liked Satoshi, she didn't think it would actually end this way. She couldn't bring herself to blame Satoshi, she couldn't bring herself to get mad at her own sister. She was stuck at the middle.

Risa's knees were getting weak and wobbly, eventually she fell flat on the ground, she lifted her head, screamed and she cried her heart out.

Risa woke up on Riku's lap, as she looked at her sister she began to cry again. Riku pulled Risa into a tight hug and comforted her.

"Risa, it's gonna be ok"

After a few minutes of comforting words and hugs. Risa pulled back and started to laugh in between sniffs and light coughs, Riku joined in and in a few minutes they were sharing laughs filled with joy and happiness.

"Thanks Riku, you're the best" Risa pulled Riku into her tight hugs.

"So where's lover boy?"

Riku blushed at what her sister called Daisuke, but her blush immediately disappeared as she remembered where her boyfriend has gone.

"Risa, Daisuke looked for Satoshi…"

Daisuke were running after Satoshi. But unluckily for him he lost track of his friend.

_"Gym, no"_

_"Lockers, no"_

_"Cafeteria, no"_

_"Girl's bathroom—"_

"Eeeekk!" towels came lying over at his face. His face as red at his hair, Daisuke tried to return the towel and unexpectedly pulling out a bra.

"Kyyyyyaaaa!"

_"Girl's bathroom, definitely a no!"_

_"Boy's bathroom, of course"_

Upon entering the boy's bathroom, Daisuke heard Satoshi's voice, screaming. He was worried about him, Satoshi isn't the kind of person that would just break down like that and hurt Risa.

"Risa, Daisuke went over to where Satoshi had gone" Riku informed her sister.

"oh"

"Risa, I think you should talk to Hiwatari-kun, I couldn't blame him and of course I couldn't bring myself to get mad at you, you're my sister. Please talk to him, I know you're the only one that can truly help him, you're his maiden."

Risa stood up, she had enough of this maiden, his maiden, what kind of maiden would get the man mad at her? What kind is a maiden who doesn't even understand him? What kind of maiden couldn't even bring herself to tell how she really feels?

"I am not his maiden!" Risa shouted at Riku.

Risa was in pure despair. She could remember all the things he had mentioned to her.

_"You are… nothing to me"_

"I am nothing to him"

"Risa—" Riku tried to correct her but she was cut off.

"Didn't you hear me?! He said I was nothing to him! Nothing!" Risa started to cry and ran away.

"Risa!"

"Don't follow me!"

"Satoshi!" Daisuke shouted.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi looked up. Daisuke was standing these, panting, with a worried glint in his eyes.

"What's up?" Satoshi said as he looked upon his reflection in the mirror. Daisuke walked behind him, head bowed.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi faced his friend, curious for not receiving any reply; usually Daisuke is always happy to talk with him.

"Are you okay—"

Daisuke raised his head and looked at Satoshi, he gave him a hard look, he didn't like the way that Satoshi treated Risa like that, and he knew that Satoshi was smart, but he didn't know that he was that dense.

"I am not okay! Satoshi, are you really that dense? That dense? Any guy would wish to be in you position right now—"

Daisuke was walking back and forth. Satoshi tried to listen but some things didn't exactly fit right into his mind.

_"Me? A smart person like me? Dense? Is that even possible?"_

Satoshi was confused, dumbfounded. He didn't get anything Daisuke was saying. Why would a person like him be dense and why would any guy want to be at his position right now? By the way what is his position? Did he mean physically, mentally or even socially—?

"Satoshi?"

He was brought back by Daisuke to the world, the real world. The world of curiosity must've gotten the better of him.

"Hn?"

"You don't understand a word I'm saying to you, do you?"

"Sorry, Daisuke but I have no clue what you're talking about"

"Sigh…" His friend let out a small sigh.

"Listen close and listen very well Satoshi"

"Okay…" he was beginning to get nervous but excited at the same time. He didn't know why, he began feeling Goosebumps all-over his body.

Daisuke looked at his eyes, straight into his eyes, with pure sincerity and honesty.

"Satoshi, Risa likes you" he told him.

BAM!

Daisuke and Satoshi both looked at the place where the sound came from, they were surprised at what they saw. Scattered on the floor were some food and a shoulder bag, books speckled on the floor.

Standing there at the doorway stood Risa.

"Harada-san—" Daisuke said, but before he could say anything else, Risa ran off.

"That went well, don't you think Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi was still in daze. Risa, liking me? As in the Risa Harada, the Harada twin that always teased him? The twin that always caught his attention? That twin? Satoshi suddenly had the urge to smile and laugh. She did all of that because she wanted to be…noticed?

"She…likes me?" Satoshi asked again.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Daisuke said jokingly.

"But why did she do all of that? She did that just because she wanted to be noticed? She went to all of that trouble just for me to notice her? I don't understand her" Satoshi admitted.

"Satoshi, my brother" Daisuke said as he put his arm around Satoshi's shoulder preparing for their exit.

"They're girls, the non-understandable creatures, whom us guys love to love a lot!" Daisuke said as he laughed with Satoshi.

"Well, were lucky" Satoshi said.

"Why?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"Were lucky that kami-sama made girls pretty and stupid…" he replied

Dumbfounded, Daisuke asked again

"I don't get it…why are they pretty and stupid?"

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke" Satoshi replied in a serious tone.

"Kami-sama made them pretty to make us fall to them, kami-sama made them stupid to make them fall to all us."

Satoshi and Daisuke laughed all the way until they reached their lockers, bid their goodbyes and went to their respective classes.

Satoshi was worried, he and Risa has the periods after lunch together, they have the same classes, but that's not what got him worried, the thing is she didn't come to any class after lunch, he didn't see her anywhere. He was worried and he didn't know why.

"Harada Risa?" their sensei spoke out.

"Absent?" she concluded.

"Wasn't Risa here this morning?" Ritsuko spoke out in a whisper.

"Yea she was here, she was still even here at lunch." Another voice spoke out

Satoshi, Riku and Daisuke exchanged worried stares at each other; all of them were worried, no doubt.

_"Where is she?" _Satoshi thought as he began to read his book.

After their last period, where in Risa was still nowhere to be found. Riku and Daisuke went over to Satoshi's desk to talk about Risa.

"Anyone of you guys has any ideas where she has gone?" Riku asked

Daisuke and Satoshi exchanged glances, looked back at Riku and just shrugged.

"You guys, I'm really worried about her, I knew I shouldn't have taken up the maiden thing—" Riku was cut off as Satoshi looked into her eyes.

"Maiden thing?" Satoshi asked.

Riku let out a defeated sigh and answered politely.

"Satoshi, Risa took the fighting thing a little far off the edge, she took it a little too hard, she even shouted at me about you calling her…nothing"

Satoshi's eyes were immediately filled with guilt and self-doubt, maybe it was his fault all-along, if only he wasn't that dense and noticed her feeling towards him, they wouldn't have their problem about Risa now.

"It's my fault, everything…" Satoshi said as he bowed his head, he couldn't bring himself to look upon their eyes; it was his fault, his fault!

Satoshi began to cry, he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her, he realized how special she is to him, he realized…

"She's my maiden, and…I let her down—" he said while crying.

Riku pulled Satoshi into a tight friendly hug, tried to comfort her friend and cried, indeed she couldn't bring herself to get mad at Satoshi, he was one of her closest friend, he friend to whom she has owed a lot to.

"Satoshi, it's going to be okay…everything is going to be okay, we're going to find her"

"Okay so here's the plan, Riku, you will check at you're house if Risa has gone home, I'll ask by the streets and some stores if she stopped by, Satoshi…" Daisuke said while putting his hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Just follow your heart; you can feel your maiden…" Daisuke continue while his hand trailed down to his heart.

"Destiny brought you guys together so it's bound to make a big turn for you guys, just for you guys. Good luck to all of us." Daisuke finished and bid their goodbye's as they parted their ways.

_Pure SatoxRisa moments_

Satoshi couldn't find her anywhere, the school, the park even at the circle fountain. He couldn't find her.

He had no idea where he is, he just kept walking and walking. Daisuke said to follow his heart and he think he's getting the hang of it, but he wasn't sure if he was gong the right way, but what does he have to lose, right?

_"Kami-sama, please give me a sign that I'm going the right way, please, help me find her" _He prayed, and as if on cue a powerful wind passed by and brought him…a gift.

"Risa's…ribbon" Satoshi was filled with joy the moment he found this heaven's gift. He was filled with hope hat he was going to find her…

Her, his sacred maiden.

As he kept walking he didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't know what was he going to say but he knew one thing and only one thing, that…

He loved her.

Time passed by and Satoshi suddenly heard rustling sounds and another sound that he couldn't quite make out.

_"Water?"_ he concluded

Satoshi stood behind the tree and looked upon indescribable beauty of the falls, it was so beautiful, and he can't deny it. But at the middle of this astonishing scene stood a beautiful maiden, who at first he couldn't make out.

A blush eventually crept on his cheeks as he came into his senses and saw her beautiful face. He softly whispered her name.

"Risa" he whispered.

There she stood, tall and beautiful. Wet from the water coming from the falls. His blush never seemed to disappear; he was left breathless at her scene. Softly, the water prickled her soft skin, her beautiful flawless skin. His eyes fell on her eyes, her face look so much different when her eyes are laid close; he missed her beautiful brown orbs that fitted perfectly with her long brown hair. Satoshi blushed harder as his eyes trailed down her hair. Her naked chest was barely covered by her long hair. a/n: the authoress fainted a lot of times before she was able to write this part, this small part 

He couldn't take it anymore, he felt stupid that he didn't even understand his own feelings for her. He had hurt her so much.

He started to walk towards her. Silent and Precise, same as all his movements. He carefully and quietly stepped into the water; he inaudibly walked towards her, careful not to startle her. The water was cold, no doubt. If he feels cold due to the water even with his clothes on, for the girl in her state, the water was freezing.

She was crying, he knew. He could distinguish her tears from the rest of the freezing water.

He gently caressed her cheek. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and were filled with fear. But as her eyes laid upon his midnight orbs, the fear was suddenly gone and it was replaced with joy and happiness.

Risa eventually broke down and cried in front of him, he didn't care. Satoshi wiped her tears away. He kissed her eyes, pressed his forehead against hers, nothing matter more that this moment, their moment.

"Satoshi—" Risa began, but she was cut off.

He kissed her passionately, like he wouldn't let her go, like there was no tomorrow. He pressed his body against hers, feeling her every curve though his drenched clothes. He could feel her hands going up his neck, snaking his soft blue hair, it send chills up his spine to which he knew that wasn't from the coldness of the water. Her body felt warm the same feeling whenever he would look into her eyes, he had always found warmth of her brightest smiles. As he deepened the kiss, he trapped her in his arms as he placed his hands on her small waist.

Their kiss was a pure bliss, an untainted feeling of love and happiness. A strange and sensational feeling after a series of longing and despair, a feeling called love.

Satoshi pulled away because of lack of air thereof, he pressed his forehead against her, letting their noses touch, he closed his eyes.

"I know that I know not a thing, at all." He looked deep into her eyes

"Except the fact that I am yours…and that you…are mine" he told her.

Risa's heart was filled with happiness, the kind of happiness that she thought she'd ever experience with him.

"I love you—" Risa said while crying.

"I love you" Satoshi replied as he kissed her forehead, as he kissed her forehead, Risa suddenly felt warm and dizzy, she fell asleep in Satoshi's arms.

"Risa?"

Satoshi noticed that she had fallen asleep, her body was all warm and her face was red and she was steaming hot, she must've have been exposed to much to the cold atmosphere while wearing nothing.

"Hold on, Risa—" he looked around for her clothes but unfortunately he couldn't find them.

He unbuttoned his polo shirt uniform and dressed her up.

_"Just to cover her up"_ He thought, he was blushing madly; she was naked of pete's sake!

He immediately got his cell and dialed his father's driver. Though it was against his will to seek help from his father, he didn't have a choice. Besides, he did it for Risa.

He waited for a few minutes before the car got there, pulled Risa inside with no necessary effort added. She was light.

"Where to Master Satoshi?" the driver asked.

"My apartment and step on it" he replied.

"Yes, sir"

He looked outside the window, it was already night time.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" Satoshi asked.

"Around eleven, sir"

Eleven, huh? He has to send Riku a message that he already found Risa so she would stop worrying about her, she could tell Daisuke tomorrow. He isn't exactly sure if they would be going to school tomorrow. He was still worried about her condition. He looked at the petite figure lying on his lap.

_"She really is beautiful" _He thought.

"Sir? We're here"

He carried Risa to his apartment, he could've sworn that he heard the driver murmured something about him using his looks in getting women, but he didn't care at the moment, what is important to him right now is getting Risa safe.

He carefully laid Risa into his bed, he removed his polo shirt, and he didn't want Risa's fever getting worse. Her arms were tightly secured to his neck, she wouldn't let him go. As he unclasped her hands from his neck, she pulled her into a tight hug that made Satoshi blush hard. As his head lay on the crock of her neck, he smelled her.

_"Rosemary" _He thought

He was in daze as he unconsciously begun to kiss her neck, sucking it hard. He loss his senses the moment he smelled her.

"Hiwatari-kun—" Risa suddenly spoke out in a huffed tone.

He looked deep into her eyes, he has no idea if she is in complete consciousness or not, her eyes were half-lidded and in daze.

He pressed his forehead against hers. Let out soft a soft sigh and said.

"It's Satoshi…"

a/n: well, that wasn't long was it? So there were a few perverted parts… blushes hard as she remembers the parts…faints …after a few minutes of waking up…okay let's skip that part…well, tell me what you think?

Sneak Peak:

Me: Okay…so…what am I going to do next? Alter-ego butts in 

Alter-ego: Maybe we could let Satoshi rape Risa, that'll be fun!

Me: You know maybe that's why they're calling them alter-ego, cause they're stupid!, remembers Krad and Dark… 

Alter-ego: Hey, I'm not stupid

Me: Wanna bet on it?

Alter-ego: I was just making a suggestion

Me: Well, keep it to yourself…, suggestions are only allowed on the reviews page you know?

Alter-ego: …

Me: See? You are stupid.

Me: So…guess what's going to happen to Satoshi and Risa, well, there's gonna be lots of SatoxRisa moments in the upcoming chapters. And when Satoshi's father butts in their love story, will Satoshi be brave enough to defend Risa? Well, that's something you guys have to look forward to in the future chapters!

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now.

A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

Everything changes, but beauty remains.   
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake. Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is brought to you by: khakiXthistle productions, Anime "Kawaii!" Enterprises Inc. This "Future" Company include the following disclaims: some ideas randomly taken from…places, some lines that had been picked out of the authoress' lunatic head and from out-of-the-blue TV shows, comic books and of course, the net; and some other things that I can't remember. Yup, that's about it.

a/n: yay! Chapter three is now here! So what will Satoshi do to Risa? ...authoress has no comment about it…well, you might have some, so just review me or just plainly PM me…well, I didn't really update faster cuz' first reason! I'm waiting for reviews…yea kinda low isn't it? But if you ever…I mean ever experience being an authoress…you guys will understand how special reviews are for us writers…second reason! I wanted first to finish the long long long and should I say long! Chapter four…god that chapter's long…well, cuz it contains most scenes so you guys could expect that a lot of dramas would be there.

_Home_

_The miles are getting longer it seems…_

_The closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_But you love, it makes true,_

_And I don't know why…_

_You always seem to give me another try._

NormalPOV

Risa woke up with a huge headache. She couldn't seem to move much. Her body is still weak. She tried to remember what happened to her because technically, this isn't her bed.

As she opened her eyes, everything was a blur or should she say that everything was in blue?

_"The last time I remember my room was colored in a nice fresh pink unless—"_ she thought as she began to close her eyes and drift into a dreamful daze until she was struck by reality.

"This isn't my room!" she shouted.

"You think?" a voice spoke out.

There he sat, with a container filled with warm water, steaming to be exact. A cloth swimming in it. He begun to stare at her as a blush crept to his cheeks. He looked away, he had to look away.

"You shouldn't sit up if I were you…" he stated.

Risa suddenly realized why he said that. She still doesn't remember how she got there. As reality struck her, she was as red as a tomato.

"Kyyyyyaaaa!" she screamed.

Satoshi immediately stood up and ran to her side, if anyone hear her scream who knows what kind of rumors they're going to start about them. He abruptly ran to her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh…" he whispered to her ear. He silenced her.

"You were sick last night. Too much exposure to the cold atmosphere at the falls, I had to bring you home." He explained to her as his hand began to slip away. He looked straight into her eyes.

_"The falls! Of course…I went there to relieve my nerves, Hiwatari-kun…he—" _Risa thought as a blush crept on her cheeks.

"You saw me…" she said as she looked back.

A blush immediately appeared at his pale cheeks. He understood exactly what she meant. He looked away.

"I had to…you were too exposed to the cold atmosphere coming from the falls, you fainted." he answered plainly.

The sun began to set; he didn't notice how long Risa had been sleeping at his room. All he did was to watch her sleep.

_"What is this? This atmosphere…" _he thought as an uncomfortable silence fell on them.

Risa was beginning to get dizzy again, but she was too embarrassed to say anything to him. He had seen enough. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and her sight was beginning to get blurry.

Eventually, she fainted falling into his arms. She heard muffled sounds that she couldn't quite make out. The last thing that she heard was Satoshi calling her.

a/n:...this is gonna be embarrassing…

"Risa, hold on" he said.

Satoshi ran out of the room and got some medicine. He went back to her side, waited and prayed that she'll get better. Her fever got worse than before. He's so worried about her, he always was. Whenever she felt cheerless, his day was never complete without her smiles, he was incomplete without her.

He couldn't ever admit it to himself but he knew, deep inside that she was the only one that could make him feel safe, warm and fuzzy inside.

A good feeling.

"Risa—" Satoshi spoke out

He wasn't sure about what he was going to do. But the last thing that he was today is a person being sure of his actions. a/n: I'm lost for words

Satoshi started to unbutton his white polo shirt, revealing his well-built body. a/n: the authoress kept screaming because of the thought of Satoshi being shirtless. It wouldn't leave her breathless, it actually leaves her screaming… Satoshi was on top of Risa, a blush slowly crept into his cheeks as he slowly removed his blanket.

_"Maybe I could lower her fever through body heat" _he thought.

He lay close to her, his maiden, his one and only. Satoshi's blush deepened as Risa cuddled close to him. He could feel her soft breasts against his hard chest. He started to get conscious of his actions, he doubted…himself.

He scooted away from Risa. He was afraid that he has going to hurt her again. What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if he would let her down, like what happened before? Could he be able to move on…for hurting her?

He couldn't look at her. He wouldn't dare to look at her. What if he wasn't strong enough? Who would want someone like him? A cold-hearted, imbecile, know-it-all jerk! What if…

She deserved someone better?

Satoshi was filled with self-doubt and guilt. What if he wasn't really enough? Even just to protect her…

He started to walk away from her. He knew he wasn't going to be enough for her. Maybe her love for him was only really meant to be one-sided.

He suddenly started to hear hushed sounds. Soft sounds. He looked back at the heavenly figure lying on his bed.

She started to reach out her hand. As if reaching for something, high above the sky that she could only achieve through her dreams.

Satoshi had the small urge to smile at her; he took her reaching hand and kissed it. She looked so innocent, like a little girl who's trying to reach the stars at night.

"Who are you reaching out to Risa?" he felt stupid, talking to her even though he knew that she was knocked out good.

He let go of her hand and smiled at her. As he turned his back she suddenly answered him out of the blue.

"Satoshi—" she whispered.

He stopped dead at his tracks, struck by her answer, he was surprised. He didn't actually think that she would answer back at him.

He cried to himself. He never felt this stupid that he couldn't even notice her feelings for him.

"Satoshi—" Risa spoke out.

As he turned his head around, he saw her beautiful brown orbs looking back. A kind, warm smile was forming on her soft lips; he recognized once more the feeling of being loved, being wanted and belonging…

And loving back.

He felt…love.

Risa was always there, he never needed to bear his sadness alone, she was always there, and he was just too blind and self-centered to notice. If he only saw life two-dimensionally there's so much that he could've missed. Nothing could really be communicated without words, but if he really…cared…about her…even the tiniest clues and the smallest details are important to notice.

Risa opened her arms to him, only to him and smiled. He ran into her arms like a little child, small and vulnerable, that accepted him warmly, just the way he was, nothing more nothing less. The only place where he wasn't taken into any benefit. The only place where he could actually feel welcome. The only place where he could belong, be cared for and be…loved.

He was home…

Eventually, Satoshi dozed off, and slept soundlessly…with his maiden, right beside him, where she truly belonged…

_Soap?_

Risa thought as she woke up with a great headache. She was still in daze as she let out a soft groan and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" a voice spoke out.

Risa's eyes snapped open, looking directly at the midnight orbs that were staring right into hers. Satoshi made himself comfortable with his position, his legs between her parted ones and his hands caging her beautiful face, she blushed at the thought of him being shirtless and on top of her. Her blush deepened as she remembered she was naked, bare naked. He was too amused with her blush, seducing her would be fun. He began closing the gap of their lips and smiled at her.

"You look petrified" he whispered against her lips.

Risa blushed madly. She covered herself with his blanket and hid like a little girl afraid of thunder. Satoshi was thrown off the bed as Risa pulled the blanket to cover herself. Satoshi started laughing at the thought of him being thrown off his own bed. He didn't actually think that it would affect her that way.

"Go away" Risa said in a hushed tone.

Risa thought that he really obeyed what she said. The room fell in complete silence. Still, she could sense someone's presence at the room, but what could he do? Seduce her?

Risa's eyes popped out to check if he was gone. Satisfied, she removed her head from cover and sighed in relief.

In just a blink, Satoshi popped out of nowhere and locked their lips together, in a matter of seconds he began hearing soft moans coming from Risa's mouth as she gripped his soft blue hair.

_"She's easy to please" _he thought.

He laid her again to his bed and continued to kiss her senselessly. Moving expertly into her mouth as he sucked on her lower lip. He pressed his body against her feeling her soft breasts against this hard chest.

_"Her breasts feel so soft"_ he thought.

He smiled to himself against her lips. He whispered her name to her ear, sweet and lovingly. He breathes against her neck, taking in her sweet smell of Strawberries, sweet strawberry. How he loved strawberries.

He unconsciously touched her breasts, feeling her hard, erected nipples hardened with lust. He knew he made a wrong move as her grip tightened on his hair and eventually let go and as her eyes snapped open.

Risa abruptly sat up and pushed Satoshi away, she was blushing madly and she pouted cutely at him. He simply smiled at her, which made her blush once more.

Satoshi kept smiling at her as he turned his back on her. It was really fun seducing her, pure fun. He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste, pure sweetness and untainted innocence.

"I'm not ready to have sex!" Risa shouted, blushing madly. a/n: I think there's a story which has this line…

She pulled the blanket to her mouth. It was true, she wasn't ready. At first she heard small huffed sounds then some muffled words, the next second Satoshi was laughing senselessly. His eyes began to get teary because of what she said. He couldn't stop laughing. Risa was in pure embarrassment but she just wanted to tell him what she really feels; now she just feel stupid for saying it out loud.

Satoshi looked back her and grinned evilly at her. Risa pushed her back against the wall. He walked towards her and got into his bed, advancing to her. Risa shut her eyes tight. She felt worried and…excited? He began closing the gap of their faces, he placed his soft lips to her small ears, he wanted to play with her first. He nipped the weakest point of her ear; he licked and sucked it, exploiting her weakness. He began hearing soft moans coming from her mouth. Satisfied, he kissed her ear and whispered something.

"I know your not" he said

He got off her, leaving her breathless and panting hard, in desperate need for air. As he stood tall and proud at his work with Risa, he walked over to the doorway to her something to eat, he told her a fact.

"But Risa—" he said as he looked back at her.

"Yes?" Risa replied, the blush didn't quite disappear from her face.

"I'm gonna make sure that I'm gonna take it away…" he said and smiled seductively at her.

Risa was left speechless. What could she say against that?! She tried to forget the thoughts that his statement has embedded on them.

_"I didn't know he is also a pervert, I thought he was the smart, shy type of guy." _Risa blushed, hard.

_"The best thing to do now is to find some clothes to wear, sounds like a good plan."_ Risa thought, pushing the perverted thought away.

She had some hard time standing up with the blanket, it was so long…and so, so blue. But eventually she managed to stand up properly while holding the blanket at her back. While she tried to walk to his closet and find some clothes she could borrow, Satoshi finished making her something to eat and proceeded to go to his room.

_"There, that should hold it" _Risa thought as she pinned the ends of the blanket together.

She stood up from the closet stool and proceeded to go the bathroom to wash her face. Clumsiness got the better of her as she tripped over the long blanket, pulling off the pin and exposing her back, as if on cue Satoshi entered the room carrying a tray filled with food a/n: and that's how they invented the food tray! Amazing…

"Risa, I brought food—" he voice trailed off as his eyes lay upon her.

He was left breathless at her scene.

Risa had neatly combed her hair down since that she doesn't have her ribbon from the falls; it magnificently framed her pretty flawless face that glowed beautifully. The scene was breathtaking, it was perfect. The sunset view from his balcony enhanced her beauty, giving her that amazing glow that reflected only her beauty from the other inanimate object around, making her…stand out.

He couldn't help to notice her exposed back, as she held the blanket to cover her exposed breasts. The light casts enough light for him to see through his thin blue blanket and see her every curve which she had in the right places. The light illuminated her eyes and made them shine.

The tray accidentally slipped off his grip and crashed on his shiny marble floor. The glass broke down with a delicate echoing that could be heard throughout the whole room. Satoshi was still in daze as Risa went over to his side. He unconsciously fell flat on the floor as the broken pieces of the glass dug deep into his flesh. He felt…light-headed? Even though the prickly glass has pained him, it didn't seem to affect him.

How could he be this blind? To be not able to see her beauty, her true beauty and nature. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she could always make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Her way, the only way he wanted it. She was beautiful…just the way she was.

Satoshi pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't let her go, he wouldn't let her go. He hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. Risa didn't know what was happening to Satoshi. He was hugging her too tight that she couldn't breathe properly.

"Satoshi, I can't breathe—" Risa said as she began pushing him away. His body was too close to hers.

"No" Satoshi replied as he gripped her tighter.

Risa looked over at him, she couldn't see his eyes. Her exposed shoulder was beginning to get wet. Tears. His own.

"Just let me stay like this with you for a little longer" he said in a muffled voice.

"Sure" she plainly replied as she hugged him back.

Eventually, Satoshi cried his way to sleep. He was beginning to fall to Risa's shoulder. She couldn't handle Satoshi's weight over hers, he way too heavy. Satoshi was a head taller than her for pete's sake! His body eventually fell over hers. Risa yelped as Satoshi's hand began to caress her exposed stomach. Risa tried to push Satoshi off her but he was far too heavy. Risa remembered his plead to her. To stay like that, just like that for a little longer, and she did. She stayed with him, just for him.

Risa woke up in the same position that she slept in. Satoshi eventually rolled off her and set her free from his grip. She walked over to him and caressed his cheek, stood up and went over to his closet to borrow some clothes.

After a few moments of dreamful sleeps, Satoshi woke up and immediately panicked as he lay there alone.

_" I knew she'll leave me" _he thought as he walked over to his bathroom and showered over himself without taking off his trousers. As he lay on the cold tile, still wet from the shower, he wondered where she went, but still it didn't matter, she was gone.

_"Like what everybody did and done." _He thought as he closed his eyes.

Risa walked back in the room, she scanned it as Satoshi was nowhere to be found. She bought two cups of hot chocolate for both of them, so they could sit back and talk for awhile, until Riku could come and pick her up that is.

She couldn't find him at the bedroom but she noticed the bathroom door slightly open. That was the best place where he could have gone. She silently peeked in the bathroom door, wanting to surprise him, but instead she was the one left surprised as she studied his form. He was wet, soaking wet. Maybe because of the shower. He just sat there, emotionless. Eyes closed. He looked dead.

_"What a minute, he can't be dead!" _Risa thought as she began to panic.

She sighed in relief as she saw him still breathing, Risa went over to his closet to find him something to wear.

Risa silently went into the bathroom to give Satoshi his clothing. She squatted right in front of him; she was surprised to see that he didn't even notice her there.

She decided to help him get dressed. She took his polo shirt that she neatly laid down the sink. Risa went over to him and held his hand to insert it into the first sleeve.

Satoshi's eyes snapped open as he felt a sudden warmness. As he looked up, he looked upon the same brown orbs that always comforted him. It brought joy to his heart as he saw this orbs looking back. She smiled.

"So silly, Satoshi you'll get a cold if you stay like that. Come on, I need help with the sleeves." Risa playfully stated as she continued to dress him up, like dressing up a sweet innocent child.

He stared at her with awe. He had doubted her works. Her words seemed so warm and comforting. He had doubted…her.

"I thought…I thought you already left me…" he stated as he stares at her while she was doing his buttons.

"There all finished" she stated.

"You…I thought—" he cut off.

Risa placed her finger in Satoshi's lips. She silenced him, smiled and whispered to his ear.

"I'll never, ever, leave you. Did you think I would just leave you after all my hard efforts in making you notice me?" she asked playfully, making Satoshi smile and blush.

"Satoshi…" she whispered as she caressed his cheek.

"Aishiteru, je'taime, I don't care! But I know one thing, that I love you, always have, always will, in all the days to come…" she stated.

He looked at her eyes. He was filled with joy. Did she say love? Technically, twice or even thrice?

Satoshi pulled her close, placed his hand on her waist entangled their fingers together and kissed her. He held her close, gathered all that pain, sufferings and loneliness. He kissed it away.

He once had a dream. A boy crying, all these time, he knew it was him. It always asked for help but he was just too afraid to reach out because of that long stairs of suffering namely Krad. But now he managed to start with a step, a tiny little step and began to walk down and reach out but as he looked up he saw the long stairs of suffering, he was too afraid to walk in it again.

He was too afraid to get hurt.

But then he saw her face, smiling at him and telling him, it's okay, it was always going to be okay. That she was always here. He saw her reaching out; all that loneliness seemed to vanished by her light.

The undying light of her selfless love.

She reached out and as he took the child's hand and walked through all of that pain and sufferings, the child…smiled.

He kissed her because he loved her. All of her, body, mind and soul, nothing more nothing less. He loved her for who she was, for who she is and for who she's going to be. Now and forever.

"I hear the wedding bells ringing, don't you?" a voice spoke out, slightly feminine.

"Yup…say hello world to the happy couple!" another voice spoke out, definitely male.

Risa broke their kiss as she looked over to where the voice came from. Satoshi, who was slightly irritated to the persons who rudely interrupted their make-out session, glared at the two people standing in front of them.

"Eh?!" Riku half-shouted as Satoshi glared both of them.

Satoshi securely placed his hands on Risa's waist, fingers intertwined together, protecting her from anything that can separate him from his maiden, at this rate, a monster named Riku.

"Mine" he said possessively as he gripped her close and pouted cutely at them.

"She's my sister! Were blood related!" Riku shouted as she began pulling Risa away from Satoshi, trying to free her from his death defying grip.

"She's my maiden slash girlfriend and I love her!" he shouted back.

"—"

"Ahem…Ahem…" Daisuke said.

"Hmp! I wish you could just keep it to you guys" Riku stated as she started to take her leave with Daisuke following her.

"We'll just wait for you guys downstairs" Daisuke said with a wink.

Risa was blushing madly because of what he shouted out loud. She didn't actually think that he would scream it to the whole world. She was still speechless. She thought she could just plainly get away from him by her silence, but she was wrong.

"Who told you to leave?" he said out of the blue.

She looked back at him. He was still sitting at the floor waiting for her reply. He didn't actually think that she'll be speechless. He thought that she would jump for joy and start to kiss him senselessly. Sweet, sweet imagination.

"_Guess she's the shy type, so long to kiss senselessly part" _he thought.

He stood up as he noticed that she was stopped dead at her tracks. She was still in trance.

Satoshi pushed her to the cold tile wall and locked the door. The slight "click" didn't sound good anyway she looked at it. The next second she found herself between the cold tile wall and a hard solid, well-built chest that trapped her good.

Risa's knees began to get weak and wobbly as Satoshi breathed in her neck, taking in her sweet smell of strawberries.

_"Did he really mean what he said?" _Risa thought as she placed her hands at his chest.

Satoshi, being the well-trained person slash handsome guy that he is. He managed to get into Risa's thought. a/n: like observing people will help you get to know them better…or something like that

"Yea, I do" Satoshi answered her question as he griped her tighter.

Risa looked up and stared into his eyes. His midnight orbs seem to see right through very her soul, revealing every inch of her humanity.

"I really do" he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I really, really do"

a/n: yay! After a long, long and should I say long! Hours of restless thinking and butt aching schemes…it's finally finished! Yes! All of that hard work…efforts spent and of course time given away. I wish that you guys could appreciate it in the reviews page! It really inspires me to write more…ha-ha…ahem…nothing just wanted to get that out…

Sneak peak:

Satoshi and Risa are happily spending their fairytale life together; a fairytale is never complete without a villain! As a new nemesis shows itself will our prince be able to defend his princess against the evilness! The evilness! The evilness of….of…of...The authoress? Joke! I mean the evilness of the villain? And as he doubts himself will he be still worth the princess' love?! Oh my gosh the tension is killing me! Well, find out in the next chapter!

Chapter four… swirls the card, like at the movies' newspapers, in a circular motion…

Coming Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: …asa pa…

a/n: …no comment… speechless

Satoshi – not OOC but now friendly and romantic!; yea, I didn't think it was possible too…

Risa – guess no change at all !

Note: by the way you guys this sign "TT" yea, that is a divider! Ha-ha! Dunno why, but I think it's pretty cute. So if you ever find it snooping around some place around this songfic, sorry I sorta forgot the exact laces where this was placed but more or less it's in this fiction so keep your eye out for this symbol. So hope you guys will love this chapter! Only two chapters more to go! Ha-ha! Sweet, sweet endings. Well, hope you guys could also support my other fiction; Between Love and Commitment! just advertising. So Enjoy!

* * *

_Home_

_Well, I'm going home_

_Back to a place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_Well I'm going home_

* * *

"Groan…"

Risa let out a defeated sigh as she once again managed to fail another test in mathematics slash algebra slash trigonometry slash geometry.

"Don't worry Risa, you have a lot of potential, you just need to spend some more extra time studying." Satoshi said as he smiled warmly.

"Kyyyyyaaaa!" a girl screamed pointing at Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun…" Saehara came up to them with a disapproving smirk on his face.

"You smiled!" he shouted.

"For the love of kami-sama! Hiwatari-kun smiled! Smiled I tell you! Smiled! Ahhhhhhh! There's bound to be a natural calamity tomorrow! Kami-sama, you're nature is now broken! Save us!" Saehara screamed as he went running out of the room like a mad man.

"Calm down Saehara" their sensei said as she looked back at Hiwatari and Harada.

"I think spending more time studying with extra help will boost your grade higher Harada-san, and I think I know the best person who can help. She said as she eyed on Satoshi and winked at Risa.

Extra lessons:

Satoshi stayed after classes to help Risa caught up with her so called "problem". He helped her study with their current lessons.

"Argh! I can't do it! I think I have a phobia with math!" Risa shouted.

"Risa, for the last time, you don't have a phobia. Just concentrate okay?" Satoshi replied.

"okay" after a few minutes of helpless studying, Risa finally got the hang of this studying thing.

"Hiwatari-kun—" Risa was just about to ask a question when Satoshi cut her off.

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked her as he pulled one of her brown locks and pulled her face close to his.

"Call me Satoshi like you usually do" he said.

"Kyyyyyaaaa!" a girl screamed.

The couple turned their attention to where the voice came from. The slightly opened door revealed almost half of their class, including Daisuke and Riku, hovered at the small slightly opened door just to see their "session".

Satoshi walked over the door and shut the door close, locked it and returned back to his position beside Risa.

"So, where were we" Satoshi asked normally as he took Risa's hand and squeezed it. As he looked up, he saw Risa's brown orbs looking at him and smiled.

She leaned in and gave Satoshi a peck in his cheek making him blush.

"Thanks" she whispered to him.

The sun was about to set as they finished their first session together. Risa finally got the hang of their late, alone sessions together especially when she gets her "reward" if she got it right. Sweet, sweet kisses.

As Satoshi and Risa exited school together. They enjoyed each others' company that they didn't notice a black car parked at the side of the street. With the well-tinted window open, the man was able to see clearly his son, and the young lady beside him. He smirked at her and closed his window as he too began to take his leave.

"Hello, yes this is Commander Hiwatari" He said over his phone as he pulled out a piece of paper out of a folder.

"I want to know everything about this girl" he said as he looked at the picture at the paper.

"Her name's Harada, Risa Harada" he continued.

…Period.Period.Period…

The authoress was thinking that she would end it here…but…lucky for you she didn't…wonder why…

…Period.Period.Period…

A few months passed by, around five to six months as the couple went through different twists and turns but manages at the end. But they didn't know a much bigger challenge awaits them that require both determination and their love for each other.

TT

Satoshi invited Risa to go with him to the amusement park. He wanted to spend his "worthless" time with her. At the amusement park there were circuses, games and shows.

She wanted to do everything.

He just wanted to watch her.

"Wow! Look at that!" Risa shouted as she pointed at the beautiful lady on the top of the single wire, walking on it. She wore a pretty dress, a pretty pink dress to be precise.

"I wish I could be as pretty as her" she whispered to as she looked up and watched in astonishment.

Satoshi held her chin causing her to look at him directly at the eye and pulled her close to whisper something.

"You already are" he said.

Risa blushed at his compliment and decided to change the subject. "Aren't you having fun?" Risa asked while blushing madly at his compliment.

"Of course I am" he said as he looked back at the woman.

"I'm having fun watching you…" he said as he looked back at her.

She…smiled.

TT

"Ooh! Ice cream" Risa said as she went over the trolley to buy some as Satoshi followed her.

"Risa, don't you think you a bit too old for that?" he asked.

"no…" she replied.

As Risa continued to eat her ice cream, Satoshi was beginning to get bored with their so called "date". Honestly, he was waiting for the time that they would spend their time alone and share a couple of kisses. God, he wants to kiss her, badly. His craving is getting worse by the second. Satoshi looked over to Risa as he saw that there was some ice cream over her chin. He smiled at it.

_"A good reason to kiss her luscious lips" _he thought.

"Risa" he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

Satoshi lifted her chin and pulled her close until his tongue could wipe of the ice cream from her chin. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, there and then. They would've spent a lot more time kissing until they heard…"slight comments".

"Cover you're eyes baby, what the hell, don't they know the meaning of PDA?!" a woman spoke.

Risa was blushing madly upon hearing the comment of the woman against their romantic "action". She broke the kiss and looked down to her toes.

"Mmm…that tasted good." Satoshi remarked.

"Ice cream sealed with a kiss…delicious" he said at he smirked at her.

She punched him at his arm as she pouted cutely at him. Risa began to walk off as Satoshi pulled her arm and held her close.

"I want an ice cream too" he whispered.

"Oh" Risa said as she faced him.

"Why didn't you say so" she said.

As Risa began to walk away again, Satoshi pulled her wrist and held her close to his chest. Her hands neatly placed over his chest and his hands securely sited at her waist.

"You don't get it." He said as he pulled her closer so that she could hear clearly

"I want to eat ice cream, from your mouth" he whispered and smirked at her.

Risa began to panic as Satoshi pulled her to the nearest ice cream trolley. Her heart was beginning to pound very fast that it could've just popped out there and then. Satoshi couldn't help to smirk at his idea. Everytime he would glance at Risa, he could always see her looking down, hiding her cute pink blush.

"One please, vanilla flavor" he said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for it.

"Wouldn't a nice gentleman like you give this pretty lady a nice cone of ice cream too?" the vendor asked him.

"We'll share" he said with an evil smirk forming at his lips.

"Have fun at the carnival kids!" the vendor said as Satoshi and Risa took their leave.

"We will!" Satoshi replied.

"We definitely will" he whispered to himself.

Satoshi took Risa to the most deserted, well not technically deserted but the place where in they could be alone. The Ferris wheel.

"Off you go love birds." The conductor said as he help them up their cart.

Risa tried her best not to even look at Satoshi in the eye. She was really felt uneasy with what she said but she still felt…happy…or even exited? While Risa was trying her best to stay comfortable with herself, Satoshi kept smirking at her. She looks so cute when she's nervous.

Risa sighed in relief as Satoshi ate the ice cream in one big bite. The whole ice cream…without the cone…he ate it in one whole bite! And as if on cue there was a big bump that swung the carts to one side causing Risa to fall from her seat.

Satoshi immediately stood from his seat and pulled Risa from her back and kissed her.

Both of them were now seated at the floor as Satoshi placed his hands securely at her waist. Risa's hands snaked their way through his soft blue hair as he laid he down the floor and continued to kiss her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. An addiction, he was always left drunk from her scent.

His hands began to trail down her skirt as he touched her creamy long legs. Her hands slowly dropped from his hair to his neck. He pressed his body close to hers as his hands were stripped off her legs and pulled her collar to give her a final peck in the lips.

"I thought you said you weren't ready to have sex?" he whispered as he got off her and sat back to his seat.

_That was it? Wow! _Risa thought as she got back to her seat

"Aching for more?" Satoshi asked as he leaned in at her.

He was just about to give her another round but just as he was about to kiss her, the door opened revealing the conductor.

"I hope you had fun staying at Heaven's Resort, where you can rest in peace…forever!" the conductor said with a smile as Satoshi and Risa gave him a weird out look. a/n: hehe

"Just get out of the cart…" the conductor said as he let out a defeated sigh.

After a series of laughing about the conductor, Satoshi walked Risa back to her house. Anyway you looked at it their date was perfect, but he had to just give her a quick kiss cause he didn't want to get caught by the red-haired eating monster named Riku.

Satoshi got home after thirty minutes since that his house was just around the block. He took a shower and got into his trousers. An image of a brown-haired companion never left his mind and her scent that still lingered on his sheets didn't even help at all.

He craved for her kiss, her scent, her taste. Sweet, sweet addiction, Oh how he loved her taste so much. How he wanted her, all of her.

He got to his feet; he spread his strong white wings. He needed her, no he wanted her, Now.

Risa just got off the shower after a long series of Riku talk and some do's and don'ts on a date, as if she ever done any of it.

Risa dropped her towel on the floor revealing her half-naked body. She looked upon the mirror and saw herself. Risa pulled up her hair and touched her neck. How she craved for his touch. She would give anything to be with him. Risa gently closed her eyes as she tried to remember his touch and its warmness.

She could feel his warm hands on her body, his breath hot on her neck, breathing her smell. It felt good. Her imagination seemed so…real.

_"Real?"_ she thought, she dazedly opened her eyes and saw some blue bits and pieces in her mirror, she didn't mind it at first. But she was immediately brought back to reality and snapped her eyes open.

Risa stepped away from his grip, freeing herself. He was there, standing right in front of her with his strong white wings. She covered her exposed breasts with her palm. He simply looked at her, with lust filled eyes.

Satoshi stepped forward, advancing on her. He wanted her, needed her. Risa found herself trapped again between her wall and his bare muscular chest.

"I want you…" he whispered against her lips.

"Now" he said as he lounged forward and scooped her lips to his.

Risa was till in trance. How did he get in here? And what did her mean by "I want you…now?" after a series of trying to release herself from his grip, Risa finally gave in to his touch, she kissed him back.

Her hands was now snaking their way through his soft blue hair, gripping it tightly. Satoshi securely placed his hands on her petite waist, pulling her close. Risa blushed at the thought of them being bare chest-to-breast. Satoshi began to push Risa to her queen-size bed. He pinned her to the bed and lay on top of her. He didn't do anything to her. He just laid there and eventually, fell asleep.

Risa woke up earlier than imagined. She immediately panicked as she remembered Satoshi being at her room last night.

Silence…

_"What if we had sex last night?" _Risa thought.

"Gah!" she shouted.

Risa sat on her bed, hugging her knees close to her body; she wore her night robe to cover her bare breasts. She noticed a note taped on her mirror. She got up from her bed and walked over to her full-length mirror. She read the note.

_Dearest Risa,_

_My sincerest apologies for barging in on you last night but I was in deep need for you. I hope that I could still see you at school today; it would bring great joy to my heart just to see you. I'm sorry that I had to leave early; my father had called upon me to meet with him. Milady, deepest apologies and my heart offered to you…forever._

_Hikari_

_P.S._

_Milady Risa, imagination is dangerous. Xxx____xxX_

a/n: imagination is dangerous by Orion Velvet 

Risa blushed at her thought. He didn't touch her…he didn't touch her! Risa opened an envelope with the note. She saw a moss rosebud flower a/n: P.fishies chapter ninthy-five, flower language with it a white feather. She held it close to her heart. Nothing could separate them…

Nothing?

TT

"Risa, time for school!" Riku said as she entered her sister's room.

Riku looked over to Risa, who was sitting at her bed holding pieces of paper, a flower and a white feather.

"Hiwatari-kun gave you that?" she asked as she sat beside her sister.

"Confession of love…" she whispered.

"Awwwww…I knew everything was going to work out for you guys" Riku said as she hugged her sister.

Riku caught a glance of Satoshi's note for Risa…she screamed.

"He was here last night?!" Riku screamed as Risa ran for the hills.

"Risa!"

"I'm sorry!"

TT

"Riku, nothing happened…" Risa said as she tried to defend herself

The twins were walking to school together. Riku was still furious that Satoshi was at Risa's room last night.

"That's not the point!" Riku shouted as she walked had of Risa, stopping at her front.

"You could've gotten pregnant!" she shouted.

"I'm not gonna get pregnant…" she said as she walked beside her sister again.

"And if I do, it'll be Satoshi's baby…" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?!" Riku shouted as Risa ran for her life.

"Risa! Come back here!" Riku commanded.

"As if, catch me if you can!" she shouted as she ran for school.

Riku eventually caught Risa; because of the mere fact that she was a better runner than her and because Risa didn't want to ruin her appearance, Satoshi was expecting her for Pete's sake…she had to look good!

Upon arriving at the school, Risa already saw Satoshi standing at the gate of the school waiting for her arrival. It was weird because he was wearing some black shades, which covered is blue eyes very well. Nevertheless, Riku bid her goodbye to her sister as she went over to talk to Daisuke. Her heart was beginning to beat faster as she slowly approached him. How would he greet her? With a kiss? A tight hug? I will love you forever and ever?

As Risa quickly approached Satoshi, a black car parked its way on the sidelines. Smirking, the man inside the car began to have a conversation with his son.

"What?" Satoshi asked as he answered his father's call.

"You know what to do" he replied as he burned a piece of biological paper.

"Yes Father," Satoshi replied sternly as he cut off his conversation with his father.

Risa was happy, enthusiastic, energetic, glorious, pleased, glad, joyful, cheerful, in high spirits and blissful. In other words, she was very very very happy.

She ran up to him with a huge grin upon her face. She playfully removed the shades of his face. She continued to laugh as he prevented her from removing it but she triumphed over him, he lowered his head as she completely removed the shades. Then, he lifted his head and looked directly over her; her grin slowly disappeared as her brown orbs fell on his blue ones.

His eyes was so empty

It was as if the life was sucked out from it. As if someone was manipulating him. The sparkle that his eyes once bore, the sparkle she once saw, the same sparkle that symbolizes life; his life, the one she brought to him, and she didn't even know.

"Hey" she almost absentmindedly, she was too focused on his eyes than of this presence but broke into reality as he once again placed the shades unto his face to cover his blank and empty eyes.

"Hey…" he replied in a tired tone.

_"What was up with that? Guess unhappy mornings…low blood pressure perhaps?"_ she thought.

"Harada-san, would you mind coming with me for a while. It's important." He said as he held her wrist, pulling her away.

"Ouch" she winced but set it aside.

"What about school?" she asked as she looked back at it. The school bell rang, signal for all classes to start.

"I have already excused both of us." He replied in monotone.

They both got into the black car parked just outside the school. He helped to get inside the car and went in afterwards. They sat in opposite directions one sitting in front of the other. Risa couldn't help to ask.

"Ummm, Satoshi-kun? I hope you don't mind me asking but where are we going? She asked him.

"You're…going to meet my father" he said without even glancing at her.

Satoshi helped Risa out of the door; he led her to the big hallways, the men in black slowly diminishing and people calling him "Master Satoshi". She knew Satoshi was the commander of the police and that his father was rich but not his biological dad, but honestly, she didn't expect this. They arrive upon a huge door, with the name "conference room" labeled on it. Satoshi knocked on its door three-times then opened it. At the end of he log table, at its top. There sat his father.

Rei Hiwatari.

"Risa Harada, take a seat." He said

Satoshi pointed a seat where she sat. He stood beside the door. Everytime she would look at him, his eyes seems to have lost its shine.

"Harada Risa ….Age: 14, Hair color: Brown, Hair length: Long, Eyes: Brown, Crush: Dark Mousy. Concerning this thief, you certainly offer a lot of determination for him to notice you. Innocent, clumsy, stubborn. Prefers fashion and relationships to physical activities. Cheerful type, not really letting her emotions interfere when she is among her classmates and only showing them when with her closest friends like—" he said.

"hm" he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Interesting" he mentioned as his smirk curled up more and occupied more space upon his chin.

"Like Daisuke Niwa" he finished.

After reading, he immediately crumpled the paper and threw it to the grounds. He advanced on her and placed his hands on the arms of the chair.

"My dear, do you have anything to offer to my son besides you're money and you're looks?" he asked.

"According to you're grades. You are technically stupid and worthless. Again, what do you have to offer my son?" he said as he stood in front of her, he held her chin and looked directly in her eyes.

"If I may inform you, my son has already graduated college. At his young age he was able to achieve different highest honors in selected fields of studies, mainly mathematics. He has a natural-borne talent in Arts, music and many more. And if he would walk down the corridor, no woman in the right mind would not want him." he said as he pointed her face to his son's direction.

"Perfect isn't he? I had taught him everything that he needs to know! Everything I tell you!" he said as he looked back at her.

"My son deserves better than someone as pathetic as you! Worthless slut! You attract men to get their money don't you?! Don't you?!" he screamed at her.

Risa was hurt. Deeply hurt. She would never do anything to get Hiwatari-kun's money. She just wanted his love, only that. Her eyes began to water as she looked over to Satoshi, he just stood there, tall and proud, she mouthed a "help me", he just…glanced away.

SLAP!

His father slapped her, Hard. It didn't hurt even a bit, even the smallest bit. It didn't. The hurt she felt inside was something more than what she felt with his slap. It hurt's so…much.

_"Why aren't you helping me?"_

_"Why are you just standing there?!"_

_"I thought… I thought!... I thought you said…_

_That you loved me?!"_

His father held her by the cheeks and pulled her close. He whispered to her ear.

"You are…pathetic." He whispered.

She had enough. Enough of everything, enough of all the hurt, the pain, the lying. enough of him.

"Enough!" she shouted as she slapped his father away and stepped back. Satoshi just stood there, emotionless; His father didn't actually think that she would fight back.

She looked back at his father with a pleased expression on his face. He was leaning against the big table, his back against the table.

"You know wanna know something?!" she continued.

"I never loved you're son for his money! I never loved you're son for his brains! I never loved you're son for any of what you taught him! Because you see I'm not that type of person! I will tell you something that you don't know about me, that you can't find in hundreds of researches about my name, about my grades and about my family! My name is Risa Harada; I am a sensitive-official-girly-girl-dark-chasing-know-it-all-about-cute-boys type of girl. Yes, I like guys. No, I don't like math and geography!" She continued to shout as soft tears flooded her face.

"I am not athletic, I'm not smart and I don't look pretty when I cry! Yes, I care about on how people look at me. Yes, I care about other people's opinion. But you know what? I'm proud of who I am!" she admitted.

"Cuz' nobody can be a better Risa Harada…than me!" she shouted as she bowed her head and let her tears flow freely from her eyes.

"You wanna know another thing?" she said as her voice began to crack.

"I never wanted you're son for what you taught him." she admitted.

"I wanted you're son for what he taught himself…"

She approached him. Tears clouded her brown orbs. He didn't know what was happening, it was like;

His mind was different from his heart.

Oh, how he wanted to wipe those tears away. But then again, he knew he couldn't stand in the way.

She slapped him, hard. She gathered all the pain that she could muster. His shades dropped on the floor with a delicate echoing. He looked back at her with an emotionless expression on his face. But deep inside he knew he was breaking down.

"I hate you!" she shouted at him.

"I hate you so much!" she repeated herself.

He was snapped back to reality by her words. It was as if his heart has been pricked by thorns. His eyes regain once more its shine but it wasn't because of the sparkle, but for the tears; from the thorns of her words.

Risa ran off the room. She needed to get away from there, away from him. Satoshi looked back at his father. Satoshi gripped his father's collar and dragged him to the wall.

"What happened?! What did you do to me?! and most importantly; what did you do to her?! I let you have you way when you promised no one would get hurt! I thought you said no one will get hurt?! You promised she wouldn't get hurt!" he shouted at him.

"Well, did she, sorry but I didn't notice?" his father replied with a smile.

He ran after her.

TT

"Risa!" he shouted.

"Risa!" he repeated.

Satoshi was looking everywhere for her. The park, the circle fountain, he even called the police station just to know where she is. He was tired, desperate and very, very lonely. He wanted to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. For a mere, second he had lost himself in finding her…

And he did.

She was crying at the sidelines of a small fountain in a dark corner. Only a small light had illuminated the room. He pitied her.

"Risa…" he said as he approached her and touched her long hair.

Risa abruptly stood up and stepped back as he stepped closer to her. Her eyes were filled with great anger and hate to this man. Ironic, the only guy who she had treasured with her whole heart is the same guy who had hurt her. He had hurt her, so much.

"Get away…" she shouted as she stepped back.

"Risa, I'm sorry—" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Shut up…" she whispered, head bowed

"—I had lost myself when he hurt you" he continued.

"Shut up" she said.

"Risa, I love you—" he said as he caressed her cheek.

She slapped it away.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she shouted to him.

"Do you think it's that easy to forgive you?! Satoshi…" she said as she began to calm down.

"At that moment, did you realize that you had lost something?!" she shouted again.

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know I've lost something, but how important was it?!" he shouted as tears began from fall her eyes.

"How much have I been hurting you?" he continued as Risa released herself from his grip.

"My father, he…wanted he to transfer states and never see you, ever again" he explained.

"He said that he would never have my way in what he wants, he also said that if I don't agree to what he wants he'll—" he pulled he closer.

"He'll kill you" he whispered to her ear close enough for her to hear.

Her eye's widened in shock but eventually shut close and pushed him away from her. Hell was she mad, not because of his father; but because of his choice.

She slapped him again. a/n: not the face! . He grew tired of this.

"You're so stupid!" she shouted at him.

"What was I supposed to do?!" he shouted at her, a bit irritated.

"It's either I give you up or he'll kill you! Do you want to die?!" he asked.

"Because I don't…" he finished.

"Risa, what was I supposed to do?" he asked once more.

"Make a choice!" she screamed.

His glare softened a bit. She wanted him to…make a choice? But to his understanding; his choices were limited, just like himself.

"It's either I give you up or die?! What more other choice were there?!" he shouted back.

"Stupid Satoshi!" she shouted

"Did it ever occur to you that I'd rather die—"

"That to waste the rest of my life without you here; right next to me?" she asked as soft tears continued to flow from her eyes, to her cheeks and down her temples.

"Why'd you want me to do that Risa!?" he said as he slowly approached her and as usual she stepped back.

"Is that really what you wanted?!" he shouted.

"No" she whispered.

Risa slowly walked away from him. She had enough, why was it always like that? She would fall in love and get hurt in the end. Nothing's fair in love and war.

Nothing.

"What did you want me to do?!" he shouted at her.

"I wanted…" she said as her tears began to fall from her eyes. She smiled bit, she tried to but failed. She looked back at him. Her face was practically covered with her tears; she was smiling a bit due to her emotion.

"I wanted you!—" she screamed at him.

She bowed her head down and let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"—to fight for me" she whispered.

Risa turned away.

Satoshi couldn't handle what she said. How could he be so stupid to notice that? She wanted him to stand up for her, his so called "maiden" and he…failed.

He was caught between what he wants and what he needed to do. Did he really give her up…for his responsibility?

He clutched his hair because of the pain it brought him. He couldn't understand her, he couldn't understand…himself.

His heart

His mind

He didn't understand anything at all.

"I didn't have that heart to love!" he shouted at her.

She looked back at him, a teary smile forming on her lips.

"Then you didn't have that heart…to deserve mine." With that,

She left him.

* * *

a/n:Well…that was fun…guess Satoshi's single again…anyone available out there? This is to place an ad that Satoshi is once again…and might forevermore be…single! …a fangirl screams… well, that scene was something was it… oh ya by the way…**I hope you don't think that their relationship is first rushed then ended right away, **cuz' I'm still observing the paragraphs of the song. Yea, the song home only have like six stanzas and stuff like that including the chorus so I'm observing the proper chaptering of the story. **So you could expect that their relationship is sorta rushed so I could enter all the silly dramas and stuff like just above this. **There is also a big possibility that there are only six chapter of this story! Yes…that is true! There might be a very very very big possibility that this story will end by chapter six! But you could expect that future chapter will be indeed long! So more silly dramas…that'll be so much fun!

_Advertisement: Between Love and Commitment! Haha, rated M! Enjoy :D_


End file.
